Et ce qui devait arriver arriva
by Eleonath
Summary: Comment réagir quand on se rend compte de ses sentiments mais que l'on ne peut évidement pas lui faire confiance? Très bonne question que se pose notre rousse préférée!
1. Question de confiance

Voici une fic qui dors dans mon ordi depuis à peu près un an. Je sais que le sujet est plus que classique mais j'ai choisie de la publier quand même. Malgré le fait que je l'aime beaucoup moins que les autres.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Question de confiance

- Potter !!!!!!

La personne à qui s'adressait ce cri voûta un instant les épaules avant de faire face à la propriétaire de cette superbe voix.

- Oui ma Lilly-jolie ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait à Rogue aujourd'hui ? demanda la belle rousse aux yeux vert émeraude en fulminant, et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, pour la dixième fois cette semaine!

- Et bien il me semble que je lui ai fait boire un petit jus de citrouille n'est-ce pas Sirius ? répondit le brun aux yeux noisettes en se passant la main dans ses cheveux en bataille, dans ce geste plein d'assurance qui faisant soupirer toutes les filles de Poudlard (malheureusement pour lui toutes sauf une).

- Mais oui Jamesie un petit jus de citr…

- La ferme Black ! cria la Préfète en Chef, où je suspends ce que tu sais demain matin dans la Grande Salle.

Le jeune homme séduisant aux cheveux noirs mi-longs déglutit difficilement avec une lueur de peur dans ses yeux gris.

James Potter tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami qu'il considérait comme son frère.

- De quoi elle parle Patmol? appellant son ami par son surnom.

- De rien Cornedrue, de rien. N'est-ce pas Evans ?

- Tout dépend de toi Black ! répondit Lily en souriant, avec un petit air un peu carnassier.

- D'accord. Bon bah James je t'attends dans le dortoir, dit Sirius en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

- Attend moi Sir' j'arrive, ajouta James en courant derrière lui suivis de son autre meilleur ami Remus Lupin.

- Potter je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, cria de plus belle, mais en vain, la jeune fille en regardant la porte des 7ème années se fermer sur le groupe des Maraudeurs.

* * *

La jeune rousse rentra comme une furie dans son dortoir, claqua la porte et courut donner un grand coup de pied dans sa malle pour essayer de calmer ses nerfs.

Peine perdue, elle avait juste réussi à se faire mal au petit doigt de pied.

_Idiote, Idiote, Idiote,_ se traita-t-elle mentalement.

Sa meilleure amie, couchée tranquillement sur le ventre en train de feuilleter un magazine, la regarda faire et attendis qu'elle est finie de se défouler pour dire d'un air détachée.

- Mon cher cousin aurait-il croisé ta route ?

Un grognement se fit entendre.

- Remarque je ne sais pas pourquoi je te pose encore la question vu que depuis 3 ans il n'y a que lui pour te mettre dans un état pareil.

Voyant son amie ouvrir la bouche, la jeune fille aux cheveux châtain bouclés la devança :

- Et pas la peine de me demander si tu peux l'écorcher vif parce que je te réponds oui à chaque fois. Malheureusement, tu ne passes pas à l'action alors cela ne sert à rien.

Lily Evans se leva de son lit, sur lequel elle s'était jetée, pour se diriger vers la fenêtre en soupirant.

_C'est vrai il n'y a que le cousin de Justine pour me mettre dans cet état de rage._

_James Potter !!! Le mec le plus prétentieux de l'école, que dis-je de l'univers !!!! Potter !!! Prétentieux, arrogant, trop craquant avec ses superbes yeux noisette… Heu quoi ? Craquant ? Lily tu vas bien ? Non mais ça va pas Potter n'est pas craquant !!! Non il est juste…. trop… mignon !!!_

Il devenait en effet de plus en plus difficile pour Lily Evans de détester James Potter.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils avaient repris les cours après des vacances d'été bien méritées, pendant lesquelles, au grand dam de Lily, James avait commencé à lui manquer.

Au début elle s'était dis que c'était de ne plus l'avoir sur le dos qui lui faisait bizarre après tout c'était devenue une habitude, qu'il lui fallait supporter certes, mais c'était une habitude.

Ensuite elle s'était dit que cela ne pouvait pas être ça.

Après tout cela faisait 4 ans qu'il était constamment sur son dos à lui demander de sortir avec lui.

En contre- partie il laisserait Servilus tranquille où arrêterait de faire des blagues stupides aux Serpentards ou autres.

Elle en était sure : Potter avait fait d'elle un véritable défi pour son tableau de chasse, déjà bien remplis par pratiquement toutes les filles en âge d'intéresser James Potter et son jumeau spirituel : Sirius Black.

Mais bon, elle avait remarqué qu'il commençait à murir : ses blagues n'étaient plus aussi méchantes, il avait l'air de se pavaner un peu moins et surtout, il ne lui avait pratiquement pas écrit cet été.

C'est ce qui avait du lui manquer le plus.

Mais malgré tout ses changements ce n'était pas une raison pour se jeter dans ses bras quand même !

Tiens Servilus ! Parlons-en de lui.

Severus Rogue, son premier ami à Poudlard. Il était la seule personne qu'elle connaissait à l'école, il était son voisin chez ses parents.

Elle l'avait toujours défendu face à Black et Potter qui prenaient un malin plaisir à lui rendre la vie impossible.

Mais elle avait arrêté de le défendre, Severus, celui qu'elle prenait pour son ami, depuis le dernier jour des examens de BUSE en 5ème année.

En effet elle avait pris sa défense lorsque Potter s'en était encore pris à lui dans le parc du château.

Seulement voila, Severus avait rétorqué qu'il n'avait pas besoins d'une Sang de Bourbe pour le défendre.

Cela elle ne lui avait pas pardonnée, même quand il était venu pour la supplier, le soir devant le portait de la Grosse Dame, à l'entrée de la salle commune de la maison Gryffondor. Aujourd'hui elle avait donc crié sur Potter juste pour la forme.

Elle pouvait même le dire maintenant : juste parce qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen de lui crier dessus afin se prouver qu'elle n'éprouvait toujours que de la haine pour le Gryffondor.

Malheureusement, manque de bol, maintenant elle ne faisait que penser à lui.

Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence aujourd'hui : elle était carrément tombée amoureuse de James Potter.

Cette prise de conscience la fit soupirer.

- Lily, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? A quoi tu penses ?... Ou a qui ? demanda doucement Justine en s'approchant tout sourire.

- A James … laissa échapper la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'elle s'en aperçue, elle se retourna vivement vers son amie le visage aussi flamboyant que ses cheveux.

Au même moment, une autre de ses amies pénétra dans le dortoir.

- Camille, j'ai gagné, hurla Justine en se précipitant vers la petite blonde qui venant d'entrer.

- De quoi ? demanda la dénommée Camille.

- Notre pari de 4ème année !!! dit Justine en sautillant, tu me dois dix Gallions !!!

- Notre pari de 4ème année… répondit Camille un air d'incompréhension sur le visage, attend…non !

- Si elle a avoué ! jubilât la brune.

- Mais… c'est de moi dont vous parlez ? J'ai avoué quoi ? demanda la rousse devant le oui de la tête de ses amies.

Les deux amies se regardèrent et dirent ensemble avec un grand sourire:

- Tu as un faible pour James Potter !!!!

- Quoi ? Non, non pas du tout, répondit Lily mais son visage démentait ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Justine dit doucement en s'approchant de Lily :

- Arrêtes de mentir jeune fille. Tu sais à qui tu ressembles en ce moment ?

Camille et Lily la regardèrent interrogatrices.

- Tu ressembles à Camille le jour où Remus lui a demandé devant toute l'école, au petit déjeuné, de sortir avec lui.

Lily lui jeta un regard horrifié : elle se rappelait parfaitement de la tête de sa meilleure amie.

Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi rouge de sa vie.

Camille sortait avec le seul Maraudeurs qui n'était pas un coureur depuis le Noël de la 6ème année et apparemment celle-ci vivait un amour sans nuage jusqu'à présent.

Lily était heureuse pour son amie même si elle devait avouer qu'elle l'enviait.

Que donnerait-elle pour être tous les soirs dans les bras de… et bien… de James elle pouvait le dire maintenant, blottis tous les deux dans un fauteuil au coin du feu dans la Salle Commune.

Non décidément elle ne pouvait plus garder ça pour elle, il fallait que cela sorte sinon elle allait exploser.

- D'accord c'est vrai ! finit-elle par dire après quelques minutes de ses intenses réflexions.

Mais il y a une chose que je peux vous dire c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de comment cela a pu arriver ni pourquoi d'ailleurs. C'est bien ce qui me chagrine, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour ses deux amies.

Camille regarda un instant Justine et pris la parole :

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se commande Lily. N'est-ce-pas Justine ?

Justine sentit ses joues se colorer légèrement et dit :

- Non ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se commande Lily je peux te le dire, ça c'est sûr.

La jeune Préfète en Chef soupira :

- Peut être. Mais …. Je le détestais avant. Et puis il est peut être mignon Potter mais…, elle ajouta sous le regard insistant des ses amies, bon d'accord il est craquant, mais il est arrogant, orgueilleux, coureur de jupon, il se pavane dans tout Poudlard avec son vif d'or à la main….

Camille l'interrompis :

- Lily, Lily. On dit souvent qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour. Quand à son vif d'or que peux-tu y faire, il adore le Quidditch.

- Parlons en du Quidditch tient. Je vois mon cousin tout les étés quand on va à la mer en famille, et je peux te dire que ce sport est vraiment bénéfique sur le … hum…. sur le corps d'un mec.

- Justine tu as peu être vu James. Mais quelque chose me dit que tu ne regardais pas beaucoup notre Attrapeur. Ce n'était pas plutôt notre Gardien ? lui demanda Camille.

- Evidement que je ne regardais pas James, c'est mon cousin après tout….

- Notre Gardien ? demanda Lily. Sirius était donc en vacances avec vous ? demanda la jeune en souriant.

Justine rougis franchement cette fois-ci.

- Oui, il était là… murmura-t-elle, mais il a fait comme si je n'existais pas pendant toutes les vacances.

Camille et Lily s'approchèrent doucement de leur amie qui s'était assise lourdement les larmes aux yeux sur son lit et passèrent leur bras autour de son cou.

- Les mecs sont tous les mêmes…. dit Lily.

- Lily ! C'est toi qui dit ça alors que le mec que tu aimes te tourne autour depuis 4 ans et que tu lui toujours non en lui hurlant dessus. J'espère bien que la prochaine fois qu'il te demandera tu diras oui.

- Non ! répondit Lily avec force.

- Non ? Mais pourquoi ? demandèrent Camille et Justine à l'unisson.

- Parce que je ne veux pas souffrir… comment voulez vous que je lui fasse confiance ? Après tout à chaque fois qu'il me demande, je lui dis non. Et généralement on le voit deux heures après dans un couloir en train de rouler une pelle à une poufi…. de son fan club….

* * *

Review pleeeeaaassse! C'est toujours très constructif pour moi, comme ça je sais ce qui plait ou pas.

Bisous


	2. Confiance non acquise et déjà perdue

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Il est un peu plus court mais je l'aime bien.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Confiance non acquise et déjà perdue…

Le lendemain Lily venait de s'asseoir sur un banc de la table des Gryffondors pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec les filles quand James Potter entra à son tour en compagnie de ses copains.

Remus leur dis quelque chose et se dirigea vers elles pour dire bonjour à sa copine.

Au plus grand désarroi de Lily et Justine, James et Sirius le suivirent.

James s'assied à côté de Lily et lui demanda aussitôt :

- Salut Evans ! Ca va ?

- Très bien jusqu'à ce que tu arrive Potter, répondit Lily en regardant ses deux amies qui la fixait totalement incrédules.

Elles se demandaient comment Lily pouvait encore lui répondre aussi méchamment alors qu'elle éprouvait de tels sentiments pour lui.

- Moi aussi je vais bien si ça t'intéresse. Evans, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- Non Potter !!!, répondit Lily avec un effort insurmontable, résistant avec force pour ne pas lui dire oui et se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser.

James pris un toast et se leva sans insister pour quitter la grande salle en lançant des œillades à un groupe de filles de Serdaigles.

Lily était soulagée qu'il n'insiste pas, cependant elle n'avait pas remarqué, contrairement à ses amies, qu'à chaque fois qu'elle disait non, il n'insistait plus comme avant.

Sirius se leva sans un mot pour rejoindre James.

Non sans jeter un regard dégouté sur les filles en particulier sur Lily.

* * *

Lorsqu'elles eurent terminé de déjeuner, il était l'heure pour les filles de se rendre à leur cour d'Arithmancie.

Elles sortirent toutes les trois en papotant de la Grande Salle, Remus étant déjà parti retrouver les garçons.

Elles montèrent dans les étages qui commençaient à se remplir d'élèves.

Justine parlait de leur dernier devoir quand elles passèrent le coin d'un couloir :

- Lily je n'ai pas trouvé la définition de …. Lily ? demanda à son amie qui s'était arrêté quelques pas derrière Camille et elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en remarquant que Lily regardait un point au loin dans le couloir.

Camille et Justine se retournèrent pour voir ce que Lily regardait.

Au bout du couloir, devant la fenêtre se tenait James.

Celui-ci embrassait à pleine bouche la pire peste de l'univers, Miranda Wolfing.

- Vous voyez ! Comment voulez vous que je lui fasse confiance ? Et là il a battu un record, dit-elle regardant sa montre, 20 minutes… 20 minutes !!!!

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage, elle sera un peu plus ses livres contre elle et courut dans la direction opposée le plus vite possible.

Elle ne s'aperçue pas que les deux garçons qu'elle avait bousculé en passant était Sirius et Remus.

- De qui elle parle ? demanda Sirius alors que Camille mettait une main sur l'épaule de Justine pour l'empêcher de courir après Lily.

Lorsqu'il vit James avec Miranda, il regarda les filles puis la direction dans laquelle Lily était parti.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'il se prit la plus grosse gifle de sa vie.

Justine se tenait devant lui, rouge de colère et se massant la main avec l'autre : elle avait frappé tellement fort qu'elle en avait mal.

- Je t'interdis d'avoir ce petit sourire satisfait et surtout de dire quoique ce soit sur ce que tu viens de voir ou t'entendre à James. C'est compris ?

Remus intervint après avoir jeté un regard vers sa petite amie :

- Il ne dira rien à James, Justine. N'est-ce-pas Sirius ?

- Mais Lunard…

- Non Sir' c'est à Lily et James de voir ça ensemble. Sinon… répondit Remus en regardant Sirius dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

Les yeux de Sirius montrèrent à ce moment qu'il avait peur.

- D'accord… mais ce n'était pas la peine de taper aussi fort, Mlle Potter.

- Désolé mais ça me démangeait trop Black ! répondit Justine en partant vers sa classe.

* * *

La fin des cours avait sonné mais Lily n'était pas réapparue.

Elle avait été absente à tous les cours de la journée et les filles avaient justifié son absence en disant qu'elle était malade.

James se demandait où elle pouvait bien être.

Il avait demandé à Camille où elle était mais il n'avait eu droit qu'à un regard extrêmement froid et noir de la part de la petite amie de Remus.

Cela l'avait étonné car elle n'avait jamais eu une telle attitude envers lui, même avant qu'elle ne sorte avec son meilleur ami.

Il avait demandé la raison de ce regard à Remus mais celui-ci avait haussé les épaules en regardant avec insistance Sirius mais ça James ne s'en était pas aperçu.

Ils étaient attablés dans la Grande Salle quand James qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche du repas dit soudain :

- Remus !!

- Oui ?

- Comment je dois faire ? demanda timidement James

- Comment tu dois faire quoi ? répondit distraitement le jeune garçon.

- Pour qu'elle arrête de me dire non, pour qu'elle arrête de voir en moi un mec prétentieux, arrogant et coureur de jupon.

Remus revint alors vraiment sur terre et le groupe qu'ils formaient avec les filles fût tout d'un coup silencieux.

Ils le regardaient tous incrédules : James avait dis cette phrase très lentement, c'était presque un murmure et par-dessus tout personne ne lui avait jamais vu un air si désespéré.

Justine pris la parole en choisissant bien ses mots :

- Arrête de faire le prétentieux justement, arrête de te passer la main dans tes cheveux de cette façon, arrête de te pavaner avec ton Vif d'Or sans arrêt, arrête de crier haut et fort au monde entier que tu es le meilleur mec de la création qui a justement été créée pour elle. C'est tous ça que Lily déteste chez toi et surtout par-dessus tout arrête de sort…

Sirius la coupa en la regardant dans les yeux :

- Arrête de sauter sur la première fille que tu vois dès qu'elle te dit non.

James ne remarqua pas l'air menaçant de Justine envers Sirius et le regard exaspéré de Remus, il réfléchissait à ce que venait de dire son ami.

Il se sentait stupide.

Il savait depuis le début tout ça mais c'était plus fort que lui, quand elle était dans les parages il ne pouvait faire autrement que se faire remarquer pour que justement, elle le remarque.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui parler de cette façon et de lui lancer des piques pour qu'elle se mette en colère.

Il savait que de cette manière, c'était vraiment à lui qu'elle s'intéressait sur le moment et pas à ses maudis bouquins de cours.


	3. Nos amis

C'est parti pour le chapitre 3.

Merci pour vos com's.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Gros bisous

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Nos ami.

Les semaines passèrent doucement.

L'hiver s'était installé sur Poudlard.

Lily évitait le plus possible d'avoir James dans son champ de vision.

Elle le faisait si bien que c'était tout juste si elle s'était aperçue qu'il n'avait pas draguer une fille depuis ce fameux jour et qu'il avait arrêté de se pavaner dans les couloirs avec son jouet favoris.

Il avait même arrêté de s'en prendre aux Serpentards particulièrement à Severus Rogue.

La seule chose qu'elle avait remarqué, c'est qu'il avait arrêté de lui demander de sortir avec lui.

Elle n'en avait conclue qu'une seule chose : c'était fini !

Il avait arrêté de s'intéresser à elle et de l'aimer.

Si il l'avait vraiment aimé un jour !

Maintenant elle était encore plus convaincue qu'avant, qu'il lui avait menti pendant 4 ans.

Ses amies n'avaient pas de nouveau abordé de nouveau le sujet, sachant qu'elles n'auraient jamais qu'une seule réponse : les larmes que Lily avait du mal à retenir.

Le seul remède que Lily avait trouvé, quand il était efficace, c'était de se plonger dans ses études.

Elle restait jusqu'à des heures tardives dans la salle commune pour finir ses devoirs et travailler plus qu'elle n'en avait besoins vu son niveau en classe.

Parfois elle s'endormait même sur ses livres et se réveillait au petit matin s'apercevant que ses parchemins portaient les traces de ses larmes de la nuit.

Ce dont elle ne s'était pas rendue du compte, c'était la présence d'un brun à lunettes qui restait pendant des heures à la regarder.

Il restait assis dans un fauteuil, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, à se demander ce qui avait pu changer comme ça la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

* * *

Sirius et Justine remontaient dans la salle commune après deux heures de récurage intensif des coupes de la Salle des Trophées.

Ils s'étaient mis à s'insulter en cours de métamorphose après que Sirius se soit moqué du chat que Justine avait transformé en tasse à café au lieu de l'oiseau attendu.

Ils avaient écopé tous les deux de deux heures de retenues avec Rusard, le vieil imbécile de Concierge de l'école.

Dans le couloir, Sirius pris la parole :

- Potter ?

- Hum ?

- Comment va-t-elle ? Comment va Lily ?

Justine s'arrêta brusquement au milieu du couloir l'air furieux.

- Comment veux-tu qu'elle aille ? répondit-elle d'un ton plus que brusque.

- Eh !! C'est bon calme toi ! Je posais juste la question parce que James…

- Quoi James ? Qu'arrive-t-il encore avec mon cher cousin ?

- Heu … et bien…

- En parlant de James justement ? Pourquoi lui as-tu dis ça ?

- Dis quoi ? Quand ?

- Comment as-tu pu lui dire que Lily avait pleuré en le voyant avec cette grosse peste ?

- Mais je ne lui ai rien dis…

- Arrête Sirius ! Après ce que tu lui a dis à table le soir où cela s'est produit! Il a bien du te demander pourquoi toi Sirius Black, le plus grand coureur de tous les temps, tu lui a dis d'arrêter de courir après une fille chaque fois que Lily lui disait non. Et je suis sur que tu t'es empressé de tout lui raconter…

Justine repris son souffle après cette tirade.

- Il n'a rien demandé et je ne lui ai rien dis, Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était trop occupé à se morfondre sur le fait que Lily lui dise toujours non… Et puis d'abord pourquoi tu me cris dessus comme ça Justine ? dit-il en commençant à parler avec le ton qu'il prenait pour adresser la parole aux pimbêches qui le suivaient partout.

Justine explosa :

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom Black !!! Et ne me parle pas avec ce ton, je déteste ça, je ne suis pas une de tes greluches.

- Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le faire ?

- Parce que je te l'interdis, je t'interdis de me parler comme ça alors que…

- Que quoi Potter ? demanda Sirius en grondant de colère.

- Que … tu m'as ignoré pendant toutes les vacances ! Pourquoi tu as fait comme si je n'existais pas ? hurla-t-elle.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues mais elle les essuya d'un geste rageur.

- Alors là, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe dans ta jolie petite tête brune, Justine Potter.

- Laisse tombé, Black tu es trop bête pour comprendre quelque chose aux autres. Tu es trop concentré sur ta petite personne, trop égoïste.

- Je ne suis pas égoïste Potter !

- Ah bon et tu es quoi alors ? Tu connais un autre mot pour qualifier quelqu'un qui sort avec les filles juste pour pouvoir coucher avec elle, pour prendre son pied ? Pour son bon plaisir, sans penser à ce qu'elles ressentiraient quand Il les larguaient le lendemain. Quelqu'un qui parce qu'Il n'aime pas une autre personne fait de sa vie un enfer, juste pour Son bon plaisir.

- A ce que j'en sais on ne parlait pas de moi. Mais de toi ! Pourquoi tu te mets à me gueuler dessus Justine ? Sous prétexte que je t'aurais ignoré tout l'été ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux en avoir à faire puisque tu trouves que je suis un mec égoïste et sans cœur ? … Sache que ce n'est pas vrai je n'ai pas passé l'été à t'ignorer, j'ai préféré te laisser tranquille pendant les vacances avant de t'enmerder encore mieux à l'école cette année.

- Ah oui ? Et c'est pour me laisser tranquille que tu as couru après tout ce qui portait un maillot deux pièces ? cracha Justine.

- Mais ma parole, Potter qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? On dirait que tu es jalouse ?

Justine lui lança un regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu que dans les yeux de James.

Ce regard… quand il avait découvert que Lily sortait avec Amos Diggory…

Ce regard rendu noir par la jalousie démentielle que James avait éprouvé contre ce mec…

Justine se retourna et prit la direction de la Salle Commune en courant.

Sirius l'a regarda s'éloigner bouche bée puis, fut pris d'une soudaine inspiration.

Il combla l'espace qui les séparait, se mit devant elle pour la stopper, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle.


	4. Ce jour là

Salut tout le monde! Je sais qu'il vient de se passer beaucoup de temps entre mon dernier chapitre et celui-ci mais au départ je voulais réecrir mon histoire à partir de ce chapitre car je ne l'aime pas trop. Mais bon je n'ai ni le temps ni l'énergie pour le faire donc j'ai décidé de la laisser comme ça.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Ce jour là…

James rejoignait Sirius dans le couloir, sachant où il était grâce à la carte, quand il avait entendu les éclats de voix.

La suite des événements lui sembla floue.

La seule chose dont il se souvenait était ce qu'avait dis Justine à propos de Lily : elle n'allait pas bien.

Ça il s'en était aperçut mais la suite… il n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était à cause de lui que Lily allait mal.

Mais qu'avait-il pu faire ?

_Question stupide !!!, pauvre c…,_ se dit-il, _tu lui pourris la vie depuis 3 ans, évidement que c'est à cause de toi !_

James s'appuya contre le mur en soupirant et regarda la carte qu'il avait dans les mains.

Il y vit son propre nom, dans le couloir perpendiculaire à celui dans lequel se trouvaient ceux, très proches évidement, de Sirius et Justine.

Il laissa son regard errer sur la carte jusqu'à trouver le nom qu'il cherchait.

Il se décida rapidement et partit aussitôt en courant, passant sans les regarder, devant Sirius et Justine qui, bien trop occupé, ne firent pas du tout attention à lui.

Le petit point qui indiquait la position de Lily se déplaçait lentement dans un couloir du septième étage et se dirigeait vers la tour d'astronomie.

James aimait bien aller admirer la vue la haut et c'était un endroit très calme pour réfléchir loin du tumulte permanent des élèves.

Lorsqu'il arriva , Lily était assise entre deux créneaux, le dos contre l'un et les pieds contre l'autre : elle regardait dans le lointain.

- Lily ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et soupira en le reconnaissant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Si c'est pour me demander de sortir avec toi, tu connais déjà la réponse, elle n'a pas changé.

- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça.

Lily le regarda d'un air surpris tout à fait feint sans pour autant le cacher :

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, depuis trois ans, on dirait que les mots « Sors avec moi Evans », c'est les seuls que tu connais en ma présence!

- Je voulais que l'on parle de nous…

Lily rigola, amer.

- Pff, je le savais ! Tu ne comprends dont pas ? Tu es idiot ou quoi ?

Mais James ne voulait pas renoncer. Il avait décidé de s'excuser aujourd'hui et il le ferait quoiqu'il arrive.

- Lily, écoute moi pour une fois s'il-te-plait !

- Je suis fatigué Potter ! Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi aujourd'hui, dit-elle en se tournant vers l'extérieur de la tour pour cacher le voile de larme qui apparaissait dans ses yeux.

James allait répondre quand sous le poids de la jeune fille, la vieille muraille fatiguée craqua et le morceau de créneau sur lequel se trouvait Lily commença à se détacher du reste de la tour.

- Qu'est-ce que ? murmura-elle, puis se sentant tomber, James !!!!

- Lily !!! Accio balai !!!!

James avait crié le sort en désespoir de cause mais il pensait qu'il n'arriverait jamais assez vite.

Pourtant, il l'entendit dans l'instant siffler à ses oreilles, il sauta dessus alors qu'il n'était pas encore devant lui et fonça vers le sol.

Heureusement que la tour était la plus haute de Poudlard, Lily était a deux mètres du sol lorsqu'il parvint à l'attraper.

Seulement ils étaient beaucoup trop près pour atterrir correctement.

Ce fut lui qui toucha le premier le sol et amorti la chute de Lily.

Lily se releva difficilement en se demandant ce qui s'était passé.

Elle vit James à ce moment là, inanimé dans l'herbe.

- James !!! cria-t-elle en s'approchant de lui à quatre pattes, James réveille-toi !! S'il-te-plait James réveille toi !!!

De grosse larmes coulaient sur ses joues et tombaient sur la poitrine du jeune homme, mouillant sa robe de sorcier.

Les gens qui avaient vu la chute commencèrent à arriver ainsi que les professeurs.

Lorsqu'ils voulurent écarter Lily de James, celle-ci ne voulut pas se laisser faire.

- Non, non. Laissez-moi !!! James !!! cria-t-elle alors que le professeur McGonnagal emmenait James à l'infirmerie le visage rongé par l'inquiétude.

Sirius arriva à ce moment avec Justine, il voulut se diriger vers James mais la directrice adjointe lui fit signe d'aller voir Lily qui se débattait toujours en criant le nom de James.

Sirius courut vers Lily et la pris dans ses bras :

- C'est de ma faute Sirius, c'est de ma faute, dit-elle en sanglotant.

- Lily, Lily… regarde-moi ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'étais… sur un créneau là-haut quand James est arrivé… il a commencé à me parler… je l'ai rembarré… mais à ce moment là, la muraille s'est détachée… je suis tombé dans le vide… James a appelé son balai je crois et m'a rattrapé avant que je touche le sol… mais ca allait trop vite… il est tombé le premier et à amorti ma chute…. Sirius c'est ma faute !!!!

- Chut Lily, non ce n'est pas ta faute !!!

- Sirius… dis moi qu'il est vivant, dis moi qu'il est vivant !!! Si il est mort je ne veux plus vivre, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui, je l'aime trop….

Lily continuait à sangloter dans les bras de Sirius mais tout d'un coup le silence s'installa.

- Lily ? demanda Sirius mais elle avait perdu connaissance.

Il la souleva dans ses bras et dit à Justine qui était resté à coté de lui bouleversée :

- Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, elle est en état de choc, en plus elle a quand même fait une sacrée chute.

* * *

Lily remua faiblement. Mme Pomfrech se précipita immédiatement sur elle.

- James, gémit la jeune fille.

- Calmez-vous Mlle Evans, vous avez une cheville cassée.

- James… dites moi qu'il est vivant, s'il-vous-plait !!!

- Oui il est vivant mais il est dans le coma, Lily, dis le Professeur Dumbledore en passant devant le paravent qui entourait le lit.

- Dans le coma ? Non…. C'est de ma faute Professeur….

- Mr Black m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé, c'est un malheureux accident et le seul responsable ici c'est moi. Je n'ai pas fait mon travail en ne vérifiant pas l'état des murailles de Poudlard.

- Je veux le voir… dit elle en sanglotant.

- Demain Miss Evans, pour l'instant vous avez besoin de repos. Pompom va vous donner une potion pour dormir…

- Non, refusa faiblement Lily, je veux le voir…

- Plus tard mon enfant, plus tard….

* * *

Lorsque Lily se réveilla Justine et Camille était assises au pied de son lit. Lily bougea doucement en grimaçant.

- Justine, elle se réveille, va chercher Mme Pomfrech, dit la voix de Camille. Lily ? Tu m'entends ?

- James… comment va James ?

Camille regarda vers le coin opposé de l'infirmerie en soupirant tristement.

- Toujours pareil. Les garçons sont avec lui.

- Je m'en veux… si tu savais comme je m'en veux… c'est de ma faute, sanglota doucement Lily.

- Non Lily, arrête de dire ça ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est qu'un accident, nous sommes montés avec les autres et le professeur Dumbledore dans la tour et nous avons vu ce qu'il reste du créneau. C'est un miracle que tu sois toujours en vie Lily et c'est grâce à James.

- Nous avons récupéré ça en haut de la tour, dit doucement Camille qui était revenue.

Elle lui tendit un bout de papier chiffonné.

Lily le dépliât lentement.

Il s'agissait d'une photo de James et elle se disputant.

Justine l'avait prise un jour qu'elle s'ennuyait de les voir se battre comme ça.

Lily l'avait avec elle avant de tomber, elle l'a regardait quand James était arrivé.

- Cela représente exactement ce que notre relation a toujours été. Des disputes, des engueulades et c'est tout. Tu sais ce que je lui ai dis avant de tomber ? Je lui ai dis que j'étais fatigué, que je n'avais pas envie de me battre avec lui et je l'ai appelé Potter comme d'habitude.

- On a retrouvé leur fameuse carte aussi, il devait te chercher je pense, dit Justine.

- Pourquoi faire ? … Enfin si tu le dis.

Lily tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pendant quelques minutes puis se tourna vers ses amis. Justine regardait vers le coin de l'infirmerie où devait être James et par conséquent Sirius :

- Va le rejoindre… murmura Lily.

- Quoi ? … heu… qui ? demanda innocemment Justine.

- Sirius, va le rejoindre.

- Mais comment tu sais que l'on est ?....

- Je ne savais pas mais tu viens de me le dire, dit Lily. Allez va-y, je suis qu'il a besoin d'un peu de réconfort. Toi aussi Camille, va rejoindre Remus.

- Mais Lily je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule…

- Je suis fatigué, je vais me reposer, mentit-elle, aller … vas-y !!!

Elle avait surtout envie de rester seule pour ruminer ses angoisses.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus.

A bientôt.


	5. Face aux autres

Chapitre 5 : Face aux autres

Une semaine était passé depuis l'accident.

Lily avait repris les cours le matin, après avoir passé la semaine au chevet de James.

Les filles l'avaient obligé à revenir en cours pour empêcher qu'elle ne se morfonde.

Lorsque Lily était entrée en classe de métamorphose elle s'était assise dans le fond de la classe au lieu de sa place devant le professeur McGonnagal.

Cela avait enclenché des murmures entre les élèves.

Mais ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'elle se soit assise dans le fond de la classe, c'est surtout qu'il s'agissait de la place de James, à côté de Sirius.

Justine avait obligé Sirius à s'asseoir à sa place, lui qui ne la quittait plus depuis l'accident.

La jeune fille avait passé le cours, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vide.

A la fin de la dernière heure, elle fût la première à sortir de la salle.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'infirmerie avec la ferme intention d'y rester le plus longtemps possible.

Au détour d'un couloir, une voie l'interpela soudain :

- Evans !

Stoppée dans son élan, Lily se retourna.

Face à elle, se trouvait le fan club de James et Sirius au grand complet, composé d'une dizaine de fille avec à leur tête Miranda Wolfing.

- Alors la grande Préfète-en-Chef se promène dans les couloirs ? demanda la Poufsouffle en se rapprochant d'elle.

Lily, ne voulant pas engager une conversation avec elle, se détourna.

Malheureusement pour elle, Miranda ne la laissa pas repartir, elle l'attrapa par le bras et la fit se retourner violement vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Evans ? Tu t'en veux ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde.

Miranda plaqua soudain Lily contre le mur de pierre, sa baguette pointée sur elle dans une main, l'autre autour de son cou.

- Oh si ça me regarde, petit rat de bibliothèque. Tu t'en veux hein ? Et tu as bien raison de t'en vouloir parce que c'est de ta faute si James est dans cet état là. Si tu ne l'avais pas repoussé aussi violement quand, on ne sait pas encore pourquoi d'ailleurs, il t'a encore demandé de sortir avec lui, il ne serait pas tombé de la tour.

Miranda commençait à serrer sa main autour de son cou quand sa baguette lui sauta des mains.

- Miranda, tu l'as lâche immédiatement !

Justine se tenait au bout du couloir la baguette levée en direction de Miranda.

- Ha ha ha !!! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire toute seule Potter ? Aider ta copine ? Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être encore amie avec cette fille. Après tout, c'est à cause d'elle que ton cousin est dans le coma. A moins que… cette fille est tellement douée en magie, pour une fille de Moldus (la jalousie se sentait dans sa voix), et surtout tellement insignifiante qu'elle a due te jeter un sort pour que tu sois son amie.

Furieuse de ses insinuations envers Lily, Justine leva sa baguette et commença à s'avancer vers le groupe de filles.

- Potter tu fais encore un pas, je te jette un sort après mettre occupé d'Evans.

- Wolfing !!!

Toutes les personnes présentes tournèrent la tête de l'autre côté du couloir.

Sirius se tenait là, visiblement furieux à en juger par son expression, entouré de Remus et Peter, dans le même état que lui.

Camille était quelques mètres derrière eux.

- Je te jure que si tu touches un cheveu de ma petite amie ou de Lily, je te tue. Maintenant tu va retirer doucement ta main du cou de mon amie !, ordonna Sirius sur un ton qui n'incitait pas à la discussion.

- Mais Sirius… c'est sa faute si James est…

- Non ! Ce n'est pas sa faute. Pour ton information, James est dans cet état là parce qu'il a sauvé la vie de la femme qu'il aime. Les créneaux de la tour se sont détachés alors que Lily s'y trouvait, elle est tombée de la tour. James était là et pour la sauver il a appelé son balai et a voler jusqu'à Lily pour la rattraper…

Lily pris alors la parole, le coupant.

- Quand il a réussi à me rattraper, on était trop près du sol pour pouvoir atterrir doucement. Il a touché le sol en premier et je suis tombé sur lui. C'est pour ça qu'il est dans le coma et que moi je n'ai presque rien eu.

Sirius repris :

- Alors maintenant tu l'as lâche Wolfing.

- Non, c'est de sa faute, James ne courait pas après une fille comme elle si elle ne lui avait pas jeté un sort.

- Mlle Wolfing !

La voix du professeur McGonnagal claqua dans le couloir.

- Veuillez lâcher immédiatement Mlle Evans.

Miranda fut bien obliger de détacher ses mains du cou de Lily.

Celle-ci se laissa glisser le long du mur.

Justine et Camille se précipitèrent vers elle en courant.

- Mlle Wolfing, dans le bureau du directeur, tout de suite. Et vous aussi, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant aux amies de Miranda. Non mais ! Agresser une élève dans un couloir, à dix contre une… je vais demander au professeur Dumbledore qu'il n'est aucune indulgence, et je suis sûr que Mme Chourave sera parfaitement d'accord avec moi, dit le professeur McGonnagal en citant la directrice de Poufsouffle.

Lily pleurait doucement dans les bras de Justine.

- Viens Lily on t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

- D'accord…. mais pour…. voir James, je n'ai rien.

- Rien !, s'exclama Sirius, Lily les traces de sa main commencent déjà à apparaître !


	6. Toi

Voilà la suite!!! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!!!!

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Toi

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, ils expliquèrent ce qui était arrivé à l'infirmière qui leur demanda de laisser Lily se reposer.

Après lui avoir appliqué une crème pour ces ecchymoses, elle l'a laissa aller près de James et tira les rideaux autour d'eux.

Lily approcha la chaise du lit et lui pris la main en s'asseyant.

- James, quand vas-tu enfin te réveiller ? Ne me laisse pas James s'il te plait, si tu ne reviens pas je n'y survivrai pas. Et ta mère non plus James. Elle est venue avant-hier avec ton père. Elle a été très gentille avec moi. Elle m'a dis qu'elle avait l'impression de me connaître depuis toujours tellement tu lui avais parlé de moi. Elle m'a dis qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'en veuille de ce qui s'était passé, que ce n'était pas ma faute. Mais Miranda Wolfing a sans doute raison.

Elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques minutes.

- Elle a tord quand elle dit que c'est à cause de moi dans le sens où ce n'est effectivement pas ma faute si les créneaux sont tombés. Mais elle a raison d'un côté parce que si tu n'étais pas tombé amoureux de moi, ou même si je n'avais pas existé tu ne serais pas dans cet état aujourd'hui.

Elle lâcha sa main et la tête posée sur le lit, entre ses bras, elle se mit à sangloter doucement.

Elle commençait à se calmer et à s'assoupir quand elle sentit quelque chose lui toucher les cheveux.

Elle releva la tête, s'apprêtant à voir Justine ou Camille.

Mais il n'y avait personne.

- Lily-jolie, murmura doucement la voix qu'elle adorait.

Lily tourna brusquement la tête au moment ou James ouvrait doucement les yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que … James tu es réveillé ! James, ne me refait jamais ça je t'en supplie, dit doucement Lily en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Je te … le promets, ma Lily.

De nouvelles larmes roulaient sur les joues déjà rouges de Lily, mais c'était maintenant des larmes de soulagements.

- J'ai soif…

- Oui attend je vais appeler Mme Pomfresh.

Elle passa la tête hors du rideau qui était autour du lit et appela l'infirmière.

Celle-ci arriva en courant :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Mlle Evans ? Oh ! Mr Potter vous êtes réveillez ! C'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Mme Pomfresh. Attendez, je vais vous donner une potion qui va vous remettre un peu sur pied même si il va vous falloir du repos. C'est compris ! Je charge Mlle Evans de vous convaincre de vous reposer. Je reviens tout de suite.

- Sans aucun problème Mme Pomfresh, il va se reposer je vous l'assure.

Quand l'infirmière se fut éloignée vers son placard à potion, James attrapa la main de Lily :

- Je ne veux pas rester ici !

- Oh que si, tu resteras ici autant de temps que Mme Pomfresh considérera qu'il le faut. Je n'en démordrais pas James, tu m'a fais trop peur.

- Ok… mais à une seule… condition ! Que tu restes avec moi !

Lily n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Mme Pomfresh revenait.

- Mlle Evans vous devriez aller prévenir Mr Black, Lupin et Petigrow que Mr Potter est réveillé pendant que je m'occupe de lui.

- Oui vous avez raison. Je reviens tout de suite James. Sirius va être tellement content et les autres aussi.

Lily n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie.

Elle déboula comme une folle dans la salle commune mais ils n'y étaient pas et une question aux garçons présents lui permis de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas non plus dans leur dortoir mais qu'ils étaient parti il y avait quelques minutes dans la Grande Salle en compagnie des filles.

Lily repartis de plus belle dans l'autre sens.

Arrivé devant la Grande Salle elle ralentie et attendis un peu, calmant son souffle.

Elle rentra quand même d'un pas pressé dans la pièce et repéra vite ses amis.

Arrivée près d'eux, Justine la vit la première et dit :

- Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai… couru… Je … vous cherchai ! J'ai quelque chose… à vous dire.

Ils levèrent tous la tête vers soudain inquiet.

- James…

- Quoi James, dit nerveusement Sirius, parle Lily.

- James, il est réveillé !

Sirius poussa un tel cri de joie que le silence se fit presque automatiquement.

Il se leva prestement pour prendre Lily dans ses bras et l'a faire tournoyer dans ses bras.

- On peut le voir ? Tout de suite ? Maintenant ?

- Oui c'est Mme Pomfresh qui m'a envoyée vous chercher tous.

Sirius reposa Lily sur le sol, attrapa sa main et celle de Justine qui s'était levée elle aussi, et se mit à courir vers la porte suivie de près par Remus, Camille et Peter.

Le professeur McGonnagal demanda le silence et dit :

- Comme vous l'avez surement deviné et comme je viens d'en recevoir la confirmation par Mme Pomfresh, James Potter est sorti du coma.

Des cris de joies et des applaudissements remplirent la Grande Salle.

* * *

A bientôt et reviews please!!!


	7. Nous

Voilà la suite!!!

Merci pour vos reviews Silvermirror Lily, Puky et Bella Black 2b!!!!

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Nous…

- Jamesie ! Tu es réveillé ! Merci Merlin ! Merci ! dit Sirius en serrant James dans ses bras.

- Doucement Sir', tu vas lui faire mal, dit le sage Remus. Ca fait franchement plaisir de te voir enfin réveillé. J'ai cru que Sirius allait devenir fou et Justine aussi par la même occasion.

- Merci Remus, répondit James, en bien meilleure forme depuis qu'il avait pris la potion.

Ils discutaient depuis à peine quelques minutes quand Sirius dit :

- On va vous laisser. Je pense que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire, Lily et toi.

James reporta son regard vers Lily qui se tenait au bout du lit et tendis la main vers elle.

Elle s'approcha doucement vers lui, mettant sa main presque timidement dans la sienne.

Il l'a fit se pencher doucement vers lui et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime Lily Evans. Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

- Non Potter !

James l'a regarda surpris et penné à la fois.

- Non Potter. Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi. Je sors déjà avec toi. Je t'aime James.

Soulagé James l'attira à lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était le baiser le plus merveilleux qu'il soit pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Il était incroyablement doux et fiévreux à la fois.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, les autres étaient partis.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment Lily. Depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu en faite.

- Ah bon ? Pas depuis que tu me demandes de sortir avec toi ? Mais je sais ce que cela fait, moi j'attends ce moment depuis que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais malheureusement tombé amoureuse de toi, cet été.

- Malheureusement ?

- Oui pour moi, cela représentait un grand malheur à l'époque, tu peux me croire.

- Et maintenant ?

- C'est merveilleux.

James regardait son visage avec une tendresse qui faisait chavirer son cœur.

Son regard glissa vers le bas et s'arrêta brusquement sur son cou.

Il leva la main vers celui-ci et toucha les marques.

- C'est Miranda qui t'a fais ça ?

- Heu oui… mais comment tu le sais ?

- Je t'ai entendu quand tu en as parlé, je pense que je commençais à me réveiller.

James se promis qu'il irait dire deux mots à cette cinglée.

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les marques et Lily frémis.

- Je t'ai fais mal, Lily ?

- Non, non, pas du tout, dit la jeune fille en rougissant.

James souris en comprenant d'où venait le trouble de la jeune fille.

Lily rougit encore plus sous son regard, posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes et se leva après leur baiser.

- Je vais te laisser dormir. Je suis morte de fatigue, je vais aller me coucher.

- Non reste avec moi !

- Une autre fois James je te le promets mais là tu as besoins de te reposer, répondit-elle en s'éloignant, luttant contre son envie de rester avec lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, couché dans son lit, Lily se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir s'endormir tellement elle était excité et heureuse.

Mais la fatigue émotionnelle de la journée eue bien vite raison d'elle.

* * *

James resta deux semaines à l'infirmerie.

On ne se remet pas d'un coma comme ça.

Il avait réussi à obtenir de Mme Pomfresh de pouvoir se lever et faire quelques pas avec Lily jusque sur la terrasse de l'infirmerie pour respirer le vent d'automne.

Lily avait repris goût à la vie et avait passé toutes ses soirées à l'infirmerie.

* * *

James n'avait pas prévenu Lily qu'il quittait l'infirmerie ce matin là.

Par conséquent en arrivant dans la Grande Salle, que ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir assis avec les garçons riant à gorges déployées.

Lily eut soudain peur.

Peur que maintenant qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie tout redeviendrai comme avant.

Justine et Camille, à côté d'elle, semblèrent sentir son inquiétude.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il t'adore !

- Cela se voit tant que ça ?

- De quoi ? Qu'il t'adore ou que tu es morte de trouille ? demanda Camille.

- Les deux ma chère, les deux. James est raide dingue de Lily et cette demoiselle, elle, est morte de trouille à l'idée que tout redevienne comme avant, lui répondit Justine.

Décidément ses copines l'a connaissait par cœur.

Mais bien que cela soit complètement ridicule, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et avait le ventre noué.

Cette horrible sensation disparue aussitôt.

Elle venait de croiser le regard de James.

Celui-ci avait relevé la tête après avoir reçu un coup de coude de la part de Remus.

Il lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

Consciente, que tout le monde avaient les yeux fixés sur eux depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la salle, Lily lui rendit son sourire et pris la main qu'il lui tendait.

Remus s'écarta pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir à côté de James.

Une fois assise, James lui dit :

- J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas mais je rêve de faire ça depuis que je te connais...

Il fut interrompu par Lily qui l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Ouah, je devrais sortir de l'infirmerie tous les jours.

- Désoler mais j'avais envie de faire ça depuis … longtemps en faite, murmura Lily.

- C'est pour montrer à toutes les filles qui te courent après que tu es à elle, dit Justine après avoir dit bonjour à Sirius de la même manière car celui-ci lui avait fait la réflexion qu'il n'avait droit à ce genre de salut de si bon matin.

Sirius dit en donnant un coup de point dans le bras de son meilleur ami :

- En fait Lily tu lui as piqué son idée. Il voulait faire la même chose que toi. Mais pour prouver à tout le monde qu'il sortait enfin avec Lily Evans, la fille qui lui dit non depuis 4 ans.

Voyant les yeux expressifs de Lily se teinter de tristesse et le visage de James se crisper, Sirius se repris.

- Heu excuse-moi, qu'il sortait enfin Lily Evans, la fille dont il nous rabat les oreilles depuis 4 ans, pour qui il nous pique une dépression à chaque fois qu'elle lui dit non. En bref, la fille dont il est raide dingue depuis 4 ans.

Ils éclatèrent de rire devant la mine déconfite et rougissante de James.

* * *

A bientôt!!!!


	8. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva

Salut à tous.

Et voilà mon histoire touche à sa fin. Je sais mon chapitre est assez court mais ne me tapez pas s'il vous plait!!!!

J'espère qu'elle vous a plus et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews.

Bisous et à bientôt.

Eleonath

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Et ce qui devait arriver arriva

La journée passa et Lily se retrouva enfin dans l'un de ses rêves: blottie dans un fauteuil avec James, au coin du feu, dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie.

James releva la tête.

- Hum c'est quelque chose qui est extrêmement plaisant à entendre.

Après quelques minutes de silence…

- Lily ?

- hum ?

- Ma question risque de te paraître bête, surtout que cela fait un bout de temps, mais… enfin si tu ne veux pas répondre je comprendrais…

Lily releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux ce qui eu pour effet de faire rougir James.

- Haha tu sais que tu es encore plus mignon quand tu rougis ? … enfin bref… ta question ? … Vas-y je t'écoute.

- Je voulais te demander ce qui c'était passé pour que tu manques une journée de cours au début de l'année ? Tu étais malade ?

Lily rougis et baissa les yeux.

James pris son menton entre ses doigts et lui releva doucement la tête.

- En faite c'était à cause de toi.

- De moi ? J'avais encore dépassé les bornes ? Je t'avais encore demandé de sortir avec moi ? demanda le Gryffondor un peu honteux.

- Heu oui et non. En faite si tu te souviens on s'étaient disputé la veille. Tu m'as tellement énervé qu'une fois monté dans mon dortoir Camille a réussi à me faire avouer que j'étais amoureuse de toi… Et ! Arrête de sourire bêtement ! Mais j'en suis venue à dire que je ne pourrais jamais te faire confiance parce qu'à chaque fois que tu me demandais de sortir avec toi et que je te disais non, tu finissais toujours dans les bras d'une de tes greluches…

- Et quand Lily t'a dis non une fois de plus, le lendemain matin, tu t'es empressé de courir après cette pouf… Miranda, dit Justine en arrivant derrière eux.

Elle s'assit dans le canapé en face.

- Et d'ailleurs, à cause de toi, je me suis pris la plus belle baffe de ma vie, intervint Sirius en s'asseyant à ses côtés et en passant son bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie pour la serrer contre lui.

James, tout comme Lily, eu un regard interrogateur.

Remus, arrivant lui aussi accompagné de Camille, répondit à leur interrogation :

- On est arrivé au moment où Lily vous a vu Miranda et toi. Elle est partie en courant et nous a bousculés. Sirius a visiblement rapidement compris ce qu'il se passait et…

- Et j'ai interdit à Sirius d'avoir ce petit air suffisant que je venais de voir apparaître sur son visage ainsi que de te dire quoique ce soit sur ce qu'il venait de voir, termina Justine en riant.

Sirius, Remus et Justine rirent avec elle.

Lily et James se regardèrent, cherchant dans le regard l'un de l'autre s'il avait compris quelques choses.

- Mais je ne comprends toujours pas l'histoire de la gifle, dit Lily.

Camille lui répondit en riant :

- Disons que Justine a accompagné son interdiction, d'une petite… façon de se défouler.

- Petite, petite…c'est toi qui le dis. Je n'ai pas pu manger pendant deux jours tellement j'avais mal, dit Sirius boudeur.

Justine le regarda attendri et lui dit doucement en lui pinçant la joue :

- Oh le pauvre petit Sirius qui a eu mal à sa petite joue.

Sirius voulu l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa en lui disant, la voie faussement sévère :

- Arrête de te plaindre, on dirait un Serpentard. Je n'ai pas tapé aussi fort que ça.

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant l'air outragé que pris Sirius en entendant la comparaison de sa copine.

- Tu vas voir si je suis un Serpentard moi, dit Sirius en sautant sur Justine pour la chatouiller.

Elle réussit cependant à s'échapper en riant et une course poursuite commença dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor sous les yeux de leurs amis, enfin pour ceux qui n'étaient pas occupé à autre chose…


End file.
